Into the Past
by fringeisthebest522
Summary: The observer comes to Olivia to help her and brings her back to her past. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Don't own fringe but sure as heck wish I did! No copyright or infringement intended! Rated T.

A/N: This is my first story to do with fringe, please be nice and review! This comes from season 1. Maybe you can figure out the nightmare she keeps having ;) Btw since this is from season 1 Peter and Olivia aren't dating yet. They do have that same connection though.

* * *

Olivia woke up drenched in sweat with fear written across her face. She was having the same nightmare again. She had this nightmare for a week straight now and every time it always ended the same way. It was 6'oClock in the morning and she was getting worried. Today was the day; she decided she was going to have Walter run some tests on her to figure out why she kept having the same nightmare over and over again.

She dressed quickly and ran out the door. By the time she arrived at the lab, Walter was already making his morning breakfast from Peter's Easy Bake Oven from when he was a little boy. Olivia smiled, knowing this was typical of Walter.

"Oh Olivia, I just made some brownies, would you like have some?"

"No thank you Walter, brownies don't sound good in the morning."

"I was going to make some pizza, but I didn't think that would sit well with my stomach this morning, so instead I thought brownies would be ok. Apparently I was wrong; I've been going to the bathroom all morning!"

"Anyways, Walter I need to tell you something and I think you may need to run some tests on me."

As soon as Olivia started talking, Peter walked in the door. She immediately stopped talking because she didn't want Peter finding out and not letting Walter run tests on her. She knew all too well that Peter didn't like Walter poking and prodding her to figure out what was wrong. She suspected why, but wasn't always so sure because Peter seemed a mystery to her. She still couldn't figure him out and that really bugged her because normally she could read people like a book.

"Hey Walter, I brought you back your licorice that you always want."

"No thanks son, I'm having my delicious brownie this morning, although I don't know why because I'm not feeling too good."

Peter, as always, ignored this statement that his father always seemed to want to make obvious to everyone.

"Ok, then you can have it later."

Olivia started to get impatient with them and Peter could see it written on her face.

"Olivia is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just not feeling too good."

"Oh No! Please don't tell me you tried Walter's brownie."

"God no! Why would I do that?"

As soon as Peter started to speak again, the Observer showed up unannounced. They knew him all too well; he was bald and wore the same hat on his head along with the briefcase he always carried around with him. Olivia instantly pulled out her gun and was about to shoot when he spoke up.

"Do not be alarmed, I am only here to help."

Olivia spoke up while still keeping her gun aimed at him, "Help with what?"

"I came to help you out and bring you back in time to a place you once knew very well."

"And where is that?"

"To figure out how you became who you are today."

Peter thought this was strange and didn't want Olivia to go with this man they barely knew, but he knew she had good judgment on others characters. He decided to let it go, but made sure to tell Olivia to stay safe or he was going to find her. She told him she would and walked to the observer as they went back to the past.

"Walter I don't like this. Do you think we can figure out how to keep an eye on them?"

"Are you worried about Olivia, Son?" Walter said while winking at him.

Peter ignoring him, but slightly irritated said, "I would just like to figure out what the observer wants."

"Ok I will see what I can do. Astro, please come help me figure this out." Walter yelled from across the lab.

"It's Astrid, Walter. It always has been!"

"Ok dear, just help me with this machine would you."

* * *

A/N: We've seen this machine before. I hope you can guess what it is and also what the nightmare she was having is about. Thanks for reading. I know it's short, sorry I don't always make my chapters long because otherwise I normally get writers block. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would love some constructive criticism please! Whatever you want to throw at me you can! Anyways continuing with the story…

As soon as the observer came; she realized they were already in her past, her childhood. She knew that anything to do with her childhood was never good, so, she didn't know what to make of this. She suspected the observer was here about the nightmares she had been having. All she saw was her 8 year old self in her bedroom, crying.

She turned to the observer, angry. "What is this about?"

"In time, things will be shown to you that will hurt you, but they will help you figure out how and why you used your powers as a child." She thought the observer almost looked sad but couldn't tell; they were always emotionless.

She wore her anger on her face. Turning away from the observer, she wanted to say something, but realized they flashed to another scene. This time she wasn't crying, but instead was angry, throwing her things around the room. She ran out of the room, throwing everything that she saw was her mother's. She was angry because her mom was letting herself get hurt, not to mention her family. Right then, her mom came into the room, worry on her features.

"Olivia, honey, I need you to take your sister and lock yourself in your room." Her mother always had a way of staying calm, even when her family was in danger. Olivia, though, always knew what was going on. And she knew her mother was a great mother to her and Rachel; she just never made the right choices regarding her family.

Olivia just stared, not wanting to leave. "Please, honey!" Her mother pleaded with her. Olivia ran off to find her sister. Olivia was definitely worried now because she knew he had the gun and wanted to protect her mother, but she knew she also had to protect her sister. She never could decide whom to protect. She normally would follow what her mom said, but this time she wanted to fight back. She grabbed her sister and told her to stay in the room.

Olivia ran as fast as her 8 year old legs could go. She saw the confrontation between him and her mother. She saw him stumble and pick himself back up again. He was drinking, just as he did every night. She saw his gun and wanted to scream. Before she even knew what she was doing, she grabbed his gun from his back pocket. She loaded the gun and aimed it at his chest. He had his usual sinister face on daring her to pull the trigger.

A/N: Sorry its short, but it's something, I can't finish at the moment because my brain doesn't want to function (writers block for no reason). Please review!


End file.
